Forever and Always
by xlittlemissvampx
Summary: A love story, about how Carmen isn't like other teen girs her age and how she slowly dicovers that there are more creatures than just vampires out there...
1. Introduction

_**Forever and Always**_

_(Introduction)_

_His hair was a messy clump of tangled gelled up hair, which somehow managed to not look terrible, but quite the opposite. His jaw was set into a stubborn tight clench, his pinkie lips were slightly pouted, yet still held a pressure line, slowly ebbing into a whitish pink colour. His nose still looked like a Greek God's, a straight descending shape which would make any God jealous. I looked up slowly into his dark eyes and they stared back at me. They gave that effect that made you feel like they were looking past you, into your soul. His eyes were a black lake of lust, daring me swim into them. It was as if hands fled out of them, grabbing hold of me and pulling me closer to them. I took a weary step toward you, feeling the force of his eyes edging me closer to him even stronger. I raised my right palm as I gently and uncontrollably moved it closer to his face. __You tilted your head towards the sky, closing your eyes, treasuring the feeling of my touch against your skin__. The next thing, your lips were attached to mine, our breath raged and bodies tingling from each other's touch. My skin felt on fire where ever your hand touched or brushed by. My veins felt like lava, the effect of being held by you. My heart would melt slightly everytime you told me you love me._

The things I would do, to have the chance to touch your face one last time. The crimes I would commit, to be able to swim in those dark waters again. The murders I would make, just so my hands can touch your skin again. The lands I would destroy, so I could have the ability to sync my lips in a rhythm only we could make. The worlds I would burn, to feel the fire you once made burn and spread across my skin; the hot lava to flow through my veins again. The Universes I would conquer and exterminate, for you to tell me you love me like you used to always do.

Do you remember that late winters night? We were stood in the dark and pouring rain for hours, but it didn't bother us. We were waiting for my mum after watching the late showing in the cinemas, do you remember? But she never showed. The rain was like a waterfall, soaking our clothes thoroughly, not leaving a piece dry. The sky was a dark haven of blackness. As the heavy rain pelted the concrete floor around us, it bounced off back, each droplet suffering from a whiplash. It was getting late, and we both decided to walk home. Cars were sloshing by as the water slapped against their metal armour.

We weren't far from my house, perhaps just a street away, when that car came around the corner a little too fast. You were loitering behind and I held your hand, pulling you forward , wanting to get home. I'm glad I was stood in front of you. I'm glad the metal death machine hit me and missed you by that mere inch. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you took the blow.

The pain wasn't that bad. Infact, I was numb. People always say about how horrible it is to be run over by a car; this was different. It wasn't so bad. The only thing which had me scared was the thought that I could never see you again. I didn't believe in afterlives then. I do now. My life has changed. I was once before, a simple human, fragile. Now I'm an elegant, creature of beauty; unable to die of old age; living by no rules, except one; what I am, simply _has_ to stay secret, there's no alternatives. Live by this one rule, or be permanently erased.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry! I know it's been a loooooong time since my last upload but I've been knocked completely off my writing track due to personal/family matters, blah blah blah. Oh well, I'm back now and here's the 1****st**** chaper, hopefully it's decent,**

**Bekah.**

I jumped up into a sitting position; wow, what a weird dream that was.. It'd been nearly two years since I'd joined the world of immortals, and still my human memories haunted me. I mean... It's been a year almost; surely I should have been able to have forgotten my past life and moved on by now, right? Wrong.

After taking off my pyjamas and jumping in the shower, the water worked well to ease some of the knots my muscle's had tensed into. I could hear _Zombie_ by _The Pretty Reckless _being played on my IPod through the docking station. For some reason, I always loved this song and no matter how many times I played it, it just never seemed to get old.

Finally after washing my hair, getting dried and putting on some grey sweats and a vest top, it was time to leave my room.

I closed the door to my mini apartment and headed down the hall way to the stairs. I lived on the 3rd floor of _The Weeping Guardian_. It's a tower block that is basically a hotel for vampires except the stay is permanent, an academy of sorts I suppose too. Here we trained combat and how to look after ourselves, it comes in handy when you're a newborn and all these crazy enhanced abilities and strength is confusing. With the 1st floor as the reception and many other rooms like the staff room and storage cupboards for the housekeeping, it looked like any other hotel across the state; however looks can be deceiving. The 2nd floor was where the lounge, bar and cafeteria is located. From there up, the 3rd-5th floors all are where the rooms/apartments were designated, each with around 20 rooms on each floor. Maybe more, maybe less... Over the past year I've lived here I've had better things to do with my time.

Like training, which I'm currently late for..

Sprinting out of the front entrance to the hotel, I almost bumped into someone, but muttered a quick apology and headed for the small, in comparison, building that sat conjoined to The Weeping Guardian. It was a plain gym with brick walls and a front desk where I had to sign in before going to my locker and heading into one of the many training rooms we had here.

"Name?" Janet was around her mid 40's and had delicate loose red curls that framed her pale complexion. She's one of the loveliest of people- urm, vampire I should say- I've met since arriving here.

"Now, now Janet. What a silly question, you of all people know the answer to that." I teased. Of course she knew my name. I'm pretty sure everyone knew my name since my mother and father where "such hero's".

She just gave me this look that said 'play along'. Sighing, I answered "Carmen Roberts."

"Real and full name please." Even though her face was blank, her eyes were filled with laughter, clearly finding this whole thing hilarious.

"Fine!" I gasped, honestly! Crinkling my forehead at the distress of having to use my real name. "Carmen Anastasia Massri." I hated my full name. It was complicated and obvious to almost anyone that I came from an Egyptian decent; not that my appearance didn't already give that away. With my long wavy brown hair, that in some lights looked almost black, brown eyes that had a golden tint to them and naturally tanned skin thanks to my father's genes. I scowled and she laughed out loud at my facial expression. She had a lovely laugh, especially for someone her age. "It's not funny" and I was pretty sure at this point I was pouting.

"Oh Carmen, you never fail to make me laugh." Her eyes sparkled with laughter as a grin spread across her face, making slight wrinkles at the corners of her eyes; I was pretty sure, that when she was about my age she wouldn't have had a problem with getting a boyfriend.

I said a quick "see you later" then headed towards my locker. Taking out one of the bobbles in there, I put my brown hair up into a messy bun. Having naturally wavy hair that was long anyway, it was annoying when trying to fight so I'd keep a couple of hair bobbles in my locker. Closing the locker door, I made my way to training room 4 and grabbed a chilled bottle of water out of the fridge on my way.

Christian was stood leaning against the wall and looked completely at ease. "Late again Mass?"

"Don't call me that," I sighed "you know I don't like it." As much as Christian loved winding me up, which irritated the hell out of me, he was definitely good looking. He had light brown hair which reached just the bottom of his ears and blue eyes. He also lived at the hotel and was my training partner. In vampire years I was only two years old, where he was 5; this gave him the years of experience and extra strength.

Taking a mouthful out of my bottle of water, I chucked it to the side of the room and started stretching. "You know," my spine cracked "In our entire two years of training, I've never once seen you warm up." I probably had a sceptical look on my face, but hey, it was true.

"That m'dear, is because I actually turn up on time" Even though we lived in Minnesota, Christian was from England and still had his English accent. But it wasn't posh, like those you hear in the movies.

After popping a few more of my joints, and stretching my muscles we finally settled down to business. Starting off by circling each other he made the first move and ran towards me to land a punch in my stomach. One of the kicks of being a vampire is enhanced speed, giving me the ability to dodge the blow. By now I was at his side and he was facing where I was stood merely less than a few milliseconds ago. Using the element of surprise I lifted my knee up and jerked it into his stomach. Almost as quickly as I was to wind him, he was faster in grabbing my leg. Using his strength to lift my foot high, he using his leg to knock out my other leg and therefore knocking me fairly onto my back. It wasn't the smartest move I've done in training but I was still shocked he caught my leg in the short space of time he did. Holding my body down flat he put all his weight on top of me, keeping me held down. We brawled like this for about an hour and our training was almost up.

Calling it a day, he walked over to the door, holding it open for me as I walked past him. Before I left he had to rub it in, "I see you lost, again. This is becoming a habit for you I see." I hated that. I hated when people looked down on me, even if he was joking.

"Well I've not exactly been feeling well recently." The bad dreams I've been having were keeping me up at night and I haven't been getting much sleep. They were always the same. My last ever memory I had as a human haunted me, as well as the worry on how my family where. When a human is turned into a vampire, the connection to one's family is cut off and as far as they're aware, their loved ones are dead and (depending on their religious views) have moved onto another life. So all I had to do now was forget about my past life and accept that no matter what my life style was like then, I had to think about the here and now. Yet no matter how hard I repeated that over and over in my head, it wouldn't stick. It's hard to forget the people you love/loved the most in life.


	3. Chapter 2

**this time I have an excuse, for real:-) I've been at France, Paris and since I've got back the chapter I started on before I left I never saved so I had to try to think of it all, all over again D: sucks to be me.. Well, next chapter here you go :)**

* * *

After my training had finished I made my way over to starbucks where I ordered my mocha frappuchino. I was decent friends with one of the waitress's there and she asked me to do her a favour by taking her over-due books back to the library for her, seeming as her next break wasn't for another hour or so and the library closed soon. Deciding that I had nothing better to do, seeming as it was a friday and when my training had finished I was my owns self for the weekend, I made my way out of the shop after finishing up my drink. Plastic bag in hand I began strolling up the street. It's a good job the library was just a few blocks away, because as stealthy as I am training still took most of the energy out of me.

I rounded the corner and now the library was in sight up ahead. This was more of a back-road where all alley ways lead off from, making it not one of the pleasantests of roads to travel down. Stenches of stale water and rotting food clouded my nose, someone really needed to sort these streets. Then it hit me, a dirty decomposed smell of dead blood. An odour that made my stomach clench and not in the usual blood lustful way it did when my senses picked up possible prey. If a dead body smells bad to a human, imagine the nausea it causes vampires who have heightened senses... Not a pretty thing it did to our stomach's.

The urge to go explore and find out the cause to this sickening odour was too tempting, but no. I made a promise to a friend and I would stick by that, even if it was only taking some books back.

After dropping off the few books that were in the bag into the box near the entrance, I made my way back down towards where the dead blood smell was located. Now I may not be the greatest of fighters but I knew how to handle myself if danger was to aproach me; at least I thought I did. I stepped deeper into the shadows so that if anyone walked past the entrance then all they'd see was a swarm of black, a safe shelter that the shadows provided me with. The further I walked, the stronger the scent and from the verlocity it iritated my nose with, I knew I was almost at the source.

One of the many kicks to being a vampire; we had the ability to see in the dark. I could every stone, every crack in the walls as if it were daylight. Scanning the area around me I seen something that shouldn't have been there. A shoe was peaking out from behind a dust bin. Stepping closer to the object, the shoe was worn on a foot which was joined to a clawed and bitten leg, it was a surprise that the leg still held some figure to it because of the amount of wounds that covered its length. A torso was connected to the leg which also favoured another leg, 2 arms and a head. The body was clearly a human before death, a vampire would never have gone down so easily and been left in such a state. The body all-together had bites and claw marks making patterns all over the skin, however the face was mauled beyond recognition. I don't even think dentil records could tell who this dead body once was.

It didn't look too old, a few hours maybe but the blood had already started to crust on the skin and was laying in a pool of dark crimson blood. Through the corner of my eye I seen a flicker and at first thought it was just a bird or some sort of rat. How very, very stupid of me. Too engrosed in the body that lay infront of me I never noticed the beast stood behind me until I heard the growl that errupted from it's chest. I spun around and my eyes glared into the creatures. It's dark amber eyes were giant mirrors, I could see my self in them and it was the same image I seen everyday. Dark Brown wavy hair that fell infront of my shoulders and touched to the middle of my stomach, a heart shaped face that would be a nice cream tan colour but the yellow of its eyes made me seem to glow with an almost orange tint. My eyes that looked like a honeycomb colour should actually be light brown with a band of green around the pupil. A fierce look was painted across my face that would probably scare kids and give grandparent's heart attacks...

It was almost like an oversized wolf had mated with a rabid dog and this was the result of the cross breed. I could still see the body through the corner of my eye. I pointer slightly towards it and another growl rippled up from the beasts chest. Raising my hands up in a classic 'it's okay' gesture I began to slowly step backwards.

Wind brushed through the animals light brown fur, making little tuffs stick up as the wind teased and played with each and every strand. Its nostrils began to flare and as much as I was trained to cope in these situations, where I was left trapped, I don't ever recall a giant wolf being on the training list.

Right now escaping seemed like the best thing in the world. The exit was growing nearer but so was the wolf. It wasn't long before I could feel the slight tingle in my back, when I knew that I was fully out of the shaddows. The sun didn't burn and kill us like people so easily presume, it's just rather uncomfortable and weakens us if we stay in it for too long.

I decided I'd run the last few blocks back to the hotel, no one would see me; at the most they'd feel a slight blast of wind. The street where the hotel sat on was empty, making it safe for me to slow down. The walk back to my apartment was short and lunch was being served. I didn't want anything and decided a shower seemed to be in my best interests for the time being...


End file.
